


Here we go

by ZhengXu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Soft Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Softcore Porn, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhengXu/pseuds/ZhengXu
Summary: Doyoung has had feelings for jungwoo for awhile i mean who doesnt jungwoo is the prettiest male hes ever seen, hes handsome, sweet. And practically everyone of NCT's favorite.  But doyoung just couldn't hold back anymore, hes gonna confess today.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Here we go

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any fics you would like me to write leave a comment with who, and what the plot will be! Thank you~

Doyoung was pacing back and forth in his room for awhile just trying to figure out what he wanted to say, what the best course of action is.

He was gonna do it today. He was gonna tell jungwoo today. He had to, he was feeling confident today and frankly he couldnt watch jungwoo be a flirt with the others anymore. 

And jungwoo is a major flirt. 

So doyoung gatheres his plan which really just.. wasnt a great one he planned on just texting him, or maybe sitting jungwoo down in his room to be honest. It seemed the lease stressful. 

Doyoung grabs his phone swapping over to jungwoos messages, fiddling with his thumbs working up the courage to type out a message 

"...come on doyoung, youve got it, its really nothing serious..it just a crush" hes thinking to himself 

Except doyoung is completely whipped for jungwoo hes past crush at this point but thats just not helping his case right now 

"Hey jungwoo, i got something i gotta talk about it not that important so dont rush but see me when you can"  
Doyoung types out thumb lingering over the send button 

...

(Message delivered to jungwoo💞) 

Doyoung sits on the bed wondering if it was the right choice to go through with this, heart beating fast from his nerves 

(Knock knock knock) 

Doyoung heart skips a beat as he says "come in" allowing the younger male in 

"Hey doyoung hyung you messaged?" Jungwoo said as he poked his head through the door coming in 

"Yeah..i did" doyoung smiles at jungwoo still twiddling his thumbs 

"Sit down jungwoo" he says reassuringly 

Jungwoo sits down next to doyoung with a significant distance between them 

Jungwoo doesnt really suspect anything, jungwoo is almost never nervous in any situation and even if he was hes got a pretty great pokerface 

"So" doyoung starts 

"I wanna talk to you about something jungwoo" 

"And if youre not interested im anyway just let me know."

"I wouldn't blame you at all" doyoung says moving his body to face jungwoo 

Jungwoos puppy dog eyes looking right into doyoungs eyes, jungwoos hands on his own lap listening with curiosity 

"Go for it hyung" jungwoo replies 

Doyoung takes jungwoos hand in his own

"I..have feelings for you" "feelings that have been there for awhile." Doyoung starts 

"I cant stand the way you tease the other members when you flirt" "joking or not, it makes my heart ache" 

"I want your pretty face to myself" doyoung says looking into jungwoos eyes which are staring right back at doyoung blankly 

Doyoung couldn't really tell what jungwoo was thinking, jungwoo always has a perfect pokerface when need be

Jungwoo nods "ahh okay" he says teasing doyoung being the little devil he is sometimes 

"Who set you up to this hyung, was it johnny hyung?" jungwoo slaps him on the knee in a playful manner 

Doyoung looks serious which sends shivers down jungwoos spine as jungwoo is looking for the cameras in the room 

"Jungwoo im serious." Doyoung replies pulling jungwoos face to look back at him and letting his hand fall down to jungwoos thigh

"Why do you have to play with my feelings all the time flirting with the other members?" 

Jungwoo started to feel guilty 

"Are you genuinely saying all this? Like theres no cameras?" -JW

"Very serious, theres no cameras..i like you" doyoung runs his hands up jungwoos thighs a bit making jungwoo flustered 

"Uhh.." jungwoo looks around the room collecting his thoughts 

"I..like you too" he says playing with doyoung hand on his lap 

"I flirt to get your attention sometimes but i didnt know it hurt you" "i didnt really know you liked me in general to be fair" 

Doyoung sits there letting jungwoo play with his hand while jungwoo talks 

"I do like you jungwoo, but i wanna do more than just like you, you see?" Doyoung stops jungwoos playing to put his hand on jungwoos face bringing their faces closer 

"Can i kiss you?" Doyoungs voice basically a whisper looking down at jungwoos lips and back to his eyes  
"Please.." 

Jungwoo nods holding doyoung hand thats on his face going closer to the kiss pressing his lips gently against doyoungs, feeling the shiver down his spine. 

"Mmmnh" doyoung teases running his fingers through jungwoos hair pulling his head back slightly by grabbing his hair before releasing the kiss

"So then, does that mean we can do this more often? Will you tease me more rather than the members?" 

"I want you to flirt with me only jungwoo" doyoung says still holding jungwoos head back, voice is deeper than usual 

The chill still lingering in jungwoos spine "only you doyoung" 

"Atta boy jungwoo" doyoung says before kissing jungwoo again.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want another part to this leave a message and ill get to it just didnt eanna make it too sexual right off the bat. 💙


End file.
